1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a comfort mechanism to relieve tension in a seat belt system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tension eliminators are commonly utilized to eliminate the tension exerted by the rewind spring of a seat belt retractor against the upper torso of the wearer. Presently commercial devices are directly attached to the seat belt retractors and require numerous components, often of a high tolerance. Such tension eliminators require a door actuated mechanism to automatically disengage the rewind lock-out feature and permit retraction of the webbing. As a consequence, the retractors are mounted in the vehicle close to the vehicle door. Furthermore, it is possible to inadvertently have an excessive amount of slack in the seat belt. Comfort mechanisms wherein the tension is reduced rather than eliminated have also been suggested. It has been suggested to provide a manual tension eliminator in a guide clip in a passive seat belt system as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 62,276, filed July 30, 1979.
It would be desirable to provide a comfort mechanism for a seat belt retractor which does not require door actuation and which would avoid inadvertent amounts of excess slack being introduced into the system. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a relatively low cost comfort mechanism which did not involve high tolerances.